


guardian devil

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Drug Mentions, M/M, Violence, based on nikita, prostitute mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kamenashi once trusted his life to Nakamaru. Now that he’s gone rogue from their covert government agency, he needs to trust him even more.





	guardian devil

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_holiday 2011.

“Sometimes it feels like all we do is run,” Fujigaya says breathlessly, his voice distorted from the text-to-speech transmitter. “Is it really worth it, senpai?”

Kame taps the computer station with his finger, his nail clanking against the glass, and sighs. “It will be.”

~

Kame likes windows. After being cooped up in an underground facility for years, it’s the next best thing to being outside. His loft is all windows, floor to ceiling, wall to wall. It’s a loan from an old friend, which means Kame had purposely botched up an operation to save this person’s life. In this line of work, that’s the only way he can keep people around.

It disgusts him to think about what he used to be. A soldier of international security, a piece of trash swept up from the streets of Tokyo and recycled into an intelligent combat machine. At least that’s what Kame had been led to believe in the beginning, that what they were doing – what  _he_  was doing – was good. Like a military service, only hidden below the surface of the government.

‘They’ were Exponent, a legion of officers and assassins whose sole purpose was to ‘take care’ of possible terrorist situations without arousing media suspicion. They recruited the lowest of society, fugitives and junkies who showed potential and had no other loyalties. Exponent housed them, fed them, and trained them. Exponent saved their lives.

And now they’re hunting him, because he learned of the greed and corruption behind their so-called ‘cover-ups’ and escaped. Like everyone else in Exponent, he believed he had been rescued and given a second chance at life, all the way up to the day he watched a troubled boys’ home go up in flames on Exponent’s command.

The only one he found alive was Fujigaya. Huddled under a bed, young and terrified, Kame pulled him out and never looked back. Human lives were not simply ‘casualties’, regardless of the greater good served by completing the mission. Once on the outside, Kame came to learn that the ‘greater good’ usually ended up in Yamashita’s pocket, and Kame was nobody’s assassin.

Fueled by anger and wanting to avenge his friends, Fujigaya readily agreed to join Exponent and report inside information to Kame. Kame trained Fujigaya himself, taught him secure communication and surveillance, and staged his ‘capture’ that would undoubtedly attract Exponent’s attention.

It was, in all honesty, way too easy.

“I’ve been assigned to Nakamaru,” Fujigaya reports on his first day. “That’s good, right?”

Kame stares out the window at the bustling city below. Nakamaru was the biggest complication possible.

~

“I know you’re out there, Kame!” Nakamaru yells from the other side of the building. “Don’t you know that Yamashita has a reward on your head? Cancel on sight.”

“Yamashita must be bored if I’m his biggest threat right now,” Kame replies smugly as he loads his gun.

“Don’t you know?” Nakamaru goes on. “Fujigaya’s been caught. You didn’t actually think you could manipulate the agency infrastructure without Akanishi finding out, did you?”

Kame pauses. “That idiot wouldn’t notice a donut exploding in his pants. He’s too full of himself to think that anyone could penetrate his precious information system.”

“You know how fond of you he is,” Nakamaru says flatly. “You’re his number two search after himself.”

“I’m flattered.” Kame cocks his gun and approaches the corner. “Don’t make me hurt you, Yuichi. I’m not here for you.”

“You never were,” Nakamaru replies, and Kame’s distracted enough for Nakamaru to reach around the corner and grab the barrel of his gun. He knocks it out of Kame’s hand, sending it skittering across the ground, and spins him around, taking him in a headlock and dodging every one of Kame’s attempts to duck out of his hold. “Why  _are_  you here, Kazuya?”

“Oh, I’m ‘Kazuya’ now?” Kame sputters out. “Is that supposed to butter me up to surrender?”

“If it didn’t work before, why would it now?” Nakamaru’s voice is low in his ear, his restraint strong, and Kame abruptly stops struggling. “That was easy. How do you know I’m not going to bring your head to Yamashita on a stick?”

“If you were going to kill me, you’d have done it already,” Kame answers calmly, then relaxes. “You don’t belong with them, you know? You actually have a conscience.”

He expects the response. “Exponent saved me –”

“Exponent  _killed your family_ ,” Kame hisses. “Your precious little sisters, your loving mother and father, even your cute dogs. How can you stand there and defend the people who took them away from you?”

“That’s not true,” Nakamaru replies. “Exponent gave me the opportunity to avenge them -”

“Check the records if you don’t believe me,” Kame cuts him off. “You have access to do that, right? Operation Inner Circle, seven years ago. Exponent doesn’t allow loyalty outside of its dungeon. They viewed your family as a threat to your dedication, so they were ‘taken care’ of. If you don’t believe me, look for yourself. Akanishi would probably load it right up for you for a carne asada steak burrito.”

“You’re lying,” Nakamaru hisses, tightening his arms around Kame’s shoulders in more of a hug than a capture. “That can’t be true. It can’t.”

“As touching as this moment is, I have a mission to tamper with,” Kame says, shrugging out of Nakamaru’s grip and retrieving his gun to pull on Nakamaru before his old supervisor can react. “This is why emotions are forbidden, Yuichi. You let down your guard and do stupid shit. When you do stupid shit, you compromise your situation.”

“Are you going to kill me now?” Nakamaru asks, raising his own gun to Kame. “Before you even tell me why you left? Why you’re extracting revenge on Exponent? This isn’t how it works in the movies, Kazuya. You’re supposed to divulge everything before you shoot.”

“This isn’t a movie,” Kame replies, unloading a bullet into Nakamaru’s left arm. “And I don’t kill nice guys.”

“Kazuya,  _fuck_!” Nakamaru exclaims, lowering his gun several times before holstering it and gripping his arm. “Was that really necessary?”

Kame smirks. “Can’t let Yamashita think you let me go without a fight, right? It’s a flesh wound, don’t be such a pussy.”

They both tense as footsteps approach from the distance. “Go!” Nakamaru hisses.

“Already a figment of your imagination,” Kame says with a flourish, then disappears back into the darkness.

~

_(Five years earlier)_

“Why do I always have to be the girl?” Kame whines as Ueda carefully lines his lips in red.

“Because you’re prettier than Yuichi,” Ueda answers simply. “And he couldn’t seduce his way out of a paper bag as a man  _or_  a woman.”

Kame is inclined to disagree, but he keeps his opinion to himself. He’s learned how to do that quite well during his time here. With the exception of his supervisor, he doesn’t trust anyone. He shouldn’t trust Nakamaru, either, but they have similar stories. They’re both here because they lost their way.

So here he stands in a pair of stiletto heels and a slinky, sequined dress that ties around the neck and has the illusion of cleavage, his longish hair curled and pinned with sparkly barrettes. Yamashita may run the show, but Ueda oversees the operations down to the littlest detail, which in this instance is Kame’s makeup.

“You know what to do, right?” Ueda preps him.

“Flirt with the target, get him to take me to the secret lab, and plant the explosives,” Kame says dryly. “Piece of cake.”

“Interesting choice of words,” Ueda mutters, and when he leads Kame to the main control room, he sees why.

“Well, if it isn’t Cinder-fucking-ella,” Akanishi greets him with a smirk worthy of a sex offender and holds out a pair of earrings with slices of cake dangling from them.

Kame narrows his heavily-lined eyes. “Don’t tell me these are the explosives.”

“Don’t let the size fool you,” Akanishi says, waggling his eyebrows like he’s talking about something completely different. “These suckers pack a mean punch.”

“I could pierce your jugular with my heel, you know,” Kame says calmly. “Without taking it off.”

“The panty shot would be worth it,” Akanishi whispers as he lifts one earring. “Allow me.”

Kame glares at him the entire time he slips the hoops through Kame’s earlobes, and he’s surprised there isn’t any kind of inappropriate comment about inserting something into his hole. As it is, Akanishi’s dark eyes are enough to make Kame feel more degraded than when he got paid for it, and he quickly shuffles away before he gives in to his daily urge to punch the technology expert in the nose.

Speaking of noses, Kame steps backward to find himself face-to-face with a big one, the heels of his stilettos tall enough to make up the difference in height.

“Holy shit, Kazuya,” Nakamaru gasps, his true reaction showing for a fraction of a second before his game face returns. “Nice earrings.”

“You could say they’re  _da bomb_ ,” Taguchi leans over from where he’d been playing an intense game of War with Akanishi.

“This is why we keep you in a lab all day,” Nakamaru tells him. “Do you have the detonator?”

Taguchi waves a candle-shaped keychain. “Just tell me when to blow.”

“That’s what  _she_  said!” exclaims Akanishi, and they punch knuckles.

“Come on, Kazuya,” Nakamaru says, urging the pair of them out of the room. “Or shall I call you Kazuko?”

“Fuck you,” Kame says as he struts past the other man. “If we do this fast enough, there won’t be a chance for names, and that  _is_  what she said.”

A catcall follows him out the door, but it’s silent after that and Kame takes advantage of the calm before the storm to focus on their mission. Given his lifestyle when Exponent had found him, he has no problem sexually propositioning men for something he wants. It was much easier to stomach while he was high, though.

“Remember,” Akanishi’s voice booms over the ear com when they arrive on location, “I’ll be watching you.”

“Enjoy the show, creeper,” Kame mutters as he swings his legs out of the car. “I don’t see why Nakamaru has to be here, anyway. Won’t it be more effective if I appear to be single?”

“Au contraire, my dear turtle,” Akanishi replies. “Men of this caliber are more drawn to unobtainable women. Trust me, the guy’s a total sleaze.”

“Well, you do know your own,” Kame says. “Let’s move.”

Kame doesn’t waste any time. He schmoozes up to the target, a small, cocky man by the name of Tanaka Koki. He’s been profiled as the type to boast about his accomplishments and credentials to compensate for his lack of height. All it takes is a few smiles from Kame and a flash of leg, and instantly the man is putty in his hands. Within no time he’s trashed, mostly from Kame pouring drinks down his throat, and blubbering about his new fatal gas that will instantly disintegrate the lungs of anyone who breathes it.

“That’s hot,” Kame says, bluntly grabbing Tanaka by the belt. “That kind of power, just thinking about it turns me on.”

A click sounds in his ear from the control center, where Akanishi had undoubtedly muted his line to howl in laughter, but Kame just gives Tanaka sultry eyes until he drunkenly nods and pulls out a ring of keys.

“I’ll show you my secret laboratory,” Tanaka slurs, saying ‘laboratory’ like a mad scientist might, and Kame helpfully takes the key ring from him.

“Which one is it?” Kame asks excitedly, ignoring Tanaka’s one-hundred-proof breath as he leans in to point.

He basically carries Tanaka down to the lab, which requires fingerprint entry, and swoons over its appearance while at the same time notifying Nakamaru and Akanishi of its dimensions and layout. He’s been on a few missions like this already; he’s familiar with the protocol. When Tanaka shows off the deadly gas, crystalized in diamonds, Kame ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ and pretends that the chemical jargon goes over his head.

Then Tanaka looks at him with dark, hooded eyes, and Kame makes his move. Stealthily he urges Tanaka to embrace him, distracting him with a deep, enticing kiss and ‘accidentally’ losing an earring along the way. As predicted, Tanaka is aggressive, and it’s easy to maneuver him across the lab to the other side, where he nudges the other earring out with his shoulder.

He expects Tanaka to take their tryst to the next level, but instead he gets a slap to the face and his ass hits the floor. “What the fuck-”

“Do you think I’m dumb, bitch?” Tanaka spews, kneeling down to pull a switchblade from his shoe. “I don’t know who you are or where you’re from, but I  _do_  know what you’re after and you ain’t getting it.”

“What exactly am I after?” Kame asks cheekily, buying time. “Certainly not that little nub in your pants.”

Tanaka roundhouses Kame in the face. “That’s for insulting my manhood.” He holds the knife straight under Kame’s chin. “And this is for misleading me. It’s a damn shame, too, you’re pretty hot.”

“Thanks,” Kame replies, smiling sweetly as he brings his knee up to dig his stiletto heel between Tanaka’s legs. While he’s hunched over, Kame kicks the knife out of his hands and starts to run, but two guys in suits are thundering down the stairs and neither one of them is Nakamaru.

Kame fights both of them at once, spinning kicks and dodging punches, not stopping to catch his breath until they’re both in unconscious heaps in front of him. With a deep inhale, he adjusts his com piece. “Mission complete. Now exiting the location.”

“Not so fast.”

Kame turns around in time to be knocked out, and when he comes to, he’s in a big glass cage. He scrambles for his com piece, which Tanaka dangles on the other side of the glass. Tanaka just laughs as Kame barrels into the wall, using all of his strength and weight to break it, but it’s a lost cause.

“As amusing as this is, I have a party to return to,” Tanaka says through a speaker, and Kame curls up in the corner as spirals of gas start to fill the chamber. “Ironic, isn’t it? The very thing you wished to steal from me will be responsible for your demise.”

_Now_  Kame is scared. He closes his eyes and breathes into his hands, waiting until the very last second to hold his breath. The poisonous gas is heavy in the air, making Kame feel like he’s inside a cloud. The analogy grows stronger as the oxygen leaves his brain.

Just when he’s about to suffocate, there’s a loud crash of glass and something picks him up in one swift motion. Some _one_ , Kame learns as he’s carried in a pair of strong arms while a mask is shoved onto his face.

“Breathe, Kazuya,” orders a familiar voice, distorted from his own mask. “Taguchi, now!”

Kame inhales just as there’s a pair of explosions and the body transporting him dives. He’s held close, his mask burrowed in a muscular chest, and it only hurts a little when they roll around and around on the ground outside.

Once they’re a comfortable distance away from the house, his mask is ripped off, and Kame breathes in the scent of fire and Nakamaru’s cologne. “Kazuya! Kazuya, respond!”

Slowly Kame blinks his eyes open to find that sure enough, it’s Nakamaru on top of him, flattening Kame to the ground. His eyes are bigger than Kame’s ever seen them, everything in his face expressing his concern and relief.

“I’m okay,” Kame croaks out. “Tanaka was so charming that it took my breath away.”

“I’ve got Kamenashi,” Nakamaru reports into the mic. “We’re both fine.”

He sits up enough to hang his head, which Kame watches as it lifts to face him again. “Somehow you still look like a debauched whore.”

Kame laughs, so hard that it hurts, and it fades as he meets Nakamaru’s eyes. “Thanks. For… you know. Saving my life.”

“It’s nothing,” Nakamaru replies, still catching his own breath, and Kame recognizes the inviting way he licks his lips.

It’s not far to lean up and touch them with his own, his arms sliding around Nakamaru’s neck as the older agent melts into the kiss. Kame starts to open his mouth, but Nakamaru pulls away, leaning all the way back on his heels as he straightens his suit and looks everywhere but at Kame.

“We can’t,” he mumbles, and Kame just nods. He understands.

Exponent doesn’t allow for errors in judgment, otherwise known as love.

~

“Now what?” Fujigaya asks testily, bouncing on Kame’s spare cot. “I hope you don’t think I’m going to sit here and wait for you to tell me how high to jump.”

“Right now I’d be surprised if you could jump at all,” Kame retorts, poking the younger man in the ribs and smirking when he winces. “You big baby.”

Fujigaya tries to glare at him, but he has two black eyes surrounded by loose skin where they’d obviously been pinned open. That’s the least of his injuries, but Kame knows from experience that it’s his pride that hurts the most.

“We’ll just have to keep an eye on the news and try to beat them at their own game,” Kame says quietly as he cleans the rest of Fujigaya’s wounds. “You’re lucky to be alive, you know. Traitors of Exponent aren’t usually given the courtesy of torture.”

“It didn’t make any sense,” Fujigaya sputters through his fat lip. “One minute Ueda was beating me, trying to get me to give up your location, and the next minute Nakamaru was shooing them from the room and  _releasing_  me.”

Kame pauses. “Yuichi released you?” He grins. “I knew he had it in him to be good.”

“What’s with you two anyway?” Fujigaya scoffs. “You’re like Romeo and fucking Juliet. You both speak so fondly of each other despite being on opposite sides.”

“We’re on the same side,” Kame says firmly. “He just hasn’t realized it yet.”

The computer beeps, signaling a secure connection, and Kame and Fujigaya both exchange a look. That connection had only been used between the two of them while Fujigaya was a recruit.

“Yes?” Kame answers, his heard pounding.

“Kazu-chin~” comes a low, husky voice that Kame hasn’t heard in a long, long time.

“Jin,” Kame gasps. “How did you get this number-”

Akanishi scoffs. “Baby, please, I know everything that comes and goes through these wires. I am this network’s  _pimp_.”

“Whatever.” Kame rolls his eyes. “What do you want?”

“Other than you?” Akanishi replies. “I thought you may appreciate knowing that Big Nose is about to get a bullet to the head  _and_  Exponent has uncovered your location.”

Impulse control is something that both benefits and harms an Exponent agent, so it’s either a blessing or a curse that Kame has none. “Put Ueda on the phone,” he barks, hovering over the computer station as his mind races. “Maybe we can arrange a trade.”

Akanishi sighs. “ _Or_  you can get the fuck out of there and go to my summer house in Kyushu. I’m sending you an encrypted message with the address. Destroy your hard drive as soon as you memorize it.”

“But Yuichi-” Kame starts.

“I’ll spring him myself,” Akanishi says, and Kame stops breathing. “You may want to leave soon, because you’re about thirty seconds from being ambushed by air.”

Kame commits the address on the screen to memory and raises his gun to the tower. “You’re not so bad after all, Jin.”

“You can make it up to me at my crib,” Akanishi says promisingly, and Kame cuts him off with a bullet.

“How do you know he’s telling the truth?” Fujigaya asks, checking his weapons while Kame does the same.

“Jin’s an egotistical, sleazy bastard, but he’s not a liar.” Kame eyes both the front door and the fire escape as he plans their exit route. “Are you okay to fight?”

“Always,” Fujigaya replies, cringing as he stands up. “I still have, like, seven lives.”

“Good, because you’re going to need them all.”

The second Kame finishes speaking, three uniformed agents crash through the windows. Kame shoots over his shoulder as he races for the front door, swinging it open and catching another agent in the face. Naturally there’s swarm of agents right behind him, and both Kame and Fujigaya drop to the floor so they’re all caught in their own crossfire.

“Age old move,” Kame mumbles. “These hotshots never learn.”

The remaining agents are kicked or punched out of the way, and Kame and Fujigaya thunder down the stairs and out of the building.

“We should take a backwards route to throw them off,” Fujigaya suggests, pulling Kame by the arm. “We can take the bus a few streets over, hop a cab to the train station, and get off in the city  _after_  the one we need.”

“Good idea,” Kame says. “You’re good with directions.”

They get on the next bus and settle in the middle. “One time I had a bad acid trip and my friends locked me in a closet with only the bus schedule. You don’t forget that shit.”

Kame laughs. “You don’t want to hear any of my pre-Exponent stories.”

“Probably you’re right.” Fujigaya sighs. “Even with my cover being blown, it’s still better than it was before. Doing something is better than doing nothing, right?”

“Definitely,” Kame says, filled with determination all over again from his junior’s words. “Even if all we do is run, it beats standing still.”

~

Akanishi’s ‘summer house’ is more like a mansion, elaborate and spacious with hard wood floors and high-class technology. Not exactly what Kame would expect from a chronic gamer.

“Just because I have money doesn’t mean I have to flaunt it,” Akanishi tells him, looking out of place in his own house.

“Clearly,” Kame says. “So what, you’re defecting now, too?”

Akanishi shrugs. “As much as I hate to admit that you’re right, I can’t deny that both Yamashita and Ueda seem to have forgotten that Exponent exists to eliminate threats of international security, not just anyone with a decent price tag on their head.”

“What was that?” Kame asks, feigning confusion. “I didn’t quite catch the first thing you said.”

“I said ‘blow me’,” Akanishi replies. “Besides, you and Big Nose need me if you have any hope of taking down Exponent on your own.”

“Speaking of…” Kame trails off, trying to keep the truth from showing on his face.

Akanishi’s smug expression tells him he failed. “Down the hall, second bedroom on the right. You should know I have cameras installed in every room, so if you do anything dirty, rest assured I will be watching.”

“Are you sure you didn’t get arrested for perversion?” Kame asks, only half serious.

“Hacking offshore banks,” Akanishi answers. “I kept the perversion much more secure.”

“That’s a damn shame,” Fujigaya speaks up from where he’s checking out Akanishi’s stereo system. “With that mouth, you would have excelled in Kamenashi’s old line of work.”

Kame laughs at Akanishi’s disgusted face, then shakes his head as their new landlord makes a beeline for the youngest of their crew and tackles him to the floor. They wrestle like children, laughing and whining at the same time, and after a few seconds Kame leaves them to it and strides down the hall.

Nakamaru even looks worried in his sleep, his brow furrowing as he clutches onto a ball of sheets. Kame smiles at him, carefully approaching the bed and sitting down on the edge. “Yuichi?”

Instantly he’s in a headlock, but he expected it and holds out both arms in surrender as Nakamaru wakes up and realizes who he is. “Kazuya.”

“Sorry,” Kame says sheepishly, turning around in Nakamaru’s embrace that loosens but doesn’t completely drop. “It’s been awhile, yeah?”

“You’re telling me.” Nakamaru reaches a shaky hand to touch Kame’s hair. “Your hair is so long now.”

“Easier to disguise,” Kame tells him. “Nobody suspects anything when I look like a woman.”

Nakamaru threads his hand through Kame’s hair, and Kame leans into the touch. It’s nice, as relaxing as possible with this uncertain future looming over all four of their heads.

“Yuichi?” he asks, noticing the faraway look in Nakamaru’s eyes.

“You were right,” Nakamaru says, his voice barely a whisper. “Exponent sacrificed my family in exchange for my service. I want to take them down, Kazuya. Put a bullet through Yamashita’s fat head and strap Ueda into that torture chair.”

“If Yamashita dies, everything Exponent has ever done is uploaded to media servers around the world,” Kame informs him. “You know that. There are four pink boxes guarded by Exponent agents scattered throughout the  _world_ -”

“And Jin knows where they are,” Nakamaru jumps in. “He  _designed_  them. He knows how to break them down.”

“We need to destroy them,” Kame says clearly. “Destroy the boxes, destroy Yamashita.”

Nakamaru offers a smile. “Having a plan makes me feel a little better.”

“How  _are_  you feeling?” Kame asks, examining his face for bruises.

“Like shit,” Nakamaru answers. “Par for the course, though. Fujigaya got it much worse.”

“He’ll live,” Kame tells him. “He’s rolling around with Jin in the front room right now, so he can’t be in that much pain.”

“They’re both like kids,” Nakamaru says with a sigh, stretching out beneath Kame and giving him an unimpressed look. “Some dysfunctional family we have here. What kind of Christmas card will this make?”

Kame just laughs. “You say that like you and I are… something.”

Pausing in his stretching, Nakamaru fixes Kame with serious eyes. “I didn’t leave Exponent for you.”

“I know-”

“It’s a bonus.”

Before Kame can wrap his mind around that statement, Nakamaru’s hand is in his hair, guiding him down to meet his lips. It’s slow and sweet and this time Nakamaru doesn’t stop, letting out a soft groan as he pulls Kame closer, and Kame hopes Akanishi has his tissues ready, because he’s about to get one hell of a show.

“Kazuya,” Nakamaru breathes, and it tastes better than any revenge.


End file.
